


in the life of

by thecatalysts



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Mentions of Rape, YouTube, also mentions of sex trafficking, but they aren't described in vivid detail, he's named after the actor bc that's all i could think of, i also named the bartender from s05e05, i'm normero trash in quarantine apparently, if you think that you'll be triggered then please don't read, mentions of abuse, mentions of assault, stay safe and stay home y'all, there are mentions of rape abuse and assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecatalysts/pseuds/thecatalysts
Summary: A new resident to White Pine Bay garners media attention as a YouTuber and Sheriff Alex Romero catches himself in the midst of Norma Bates’ vlogging.
Relationships: Norma Bates/Alex Romero
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	in the life of

Norma Bates is new to White Pine Bay, but after Keith Summers threatened her for purchasing his family’s motel after his family lost the business to the bank, she became aware of the town’s politics after being introduced to Sheriff Alex Romero – and the Keith Summers’ sex slave business. Now, she’s rebranded the motel as Bates Motel; even though people have died on the property, she’s garnered some customers, as well as positive press from her subscribers on YouTube, and so she films a video for her subscribers as a way to tour her house and business, as well as vlog her “A Day in the Life of Norma Bates” video. 

She stands in the office of the motel, her fingers typing on the keyboard as she updates the visitors’ log. Norma’s in the midst of talking to her subscribers, telling them of her family-owned business in a small town, when a familiar voice interrupts her. 

The Sheriff strolls into the office with a scowl, the negative attitude written all over his face. To Norma, the Sheriff’s bad news – he's a good man, but all she’s heard out of his mouth is him reporting a death on her property, so, she hesitates as he walks into the office. 

“Are you talking to yourself?” asks the Sheriff, watching as Norma shifts her eyes from the camera to him. 

It’s a reminder that the White Pine Bay residents are just as new to YouTubers as she is to the town. Norma sighs, reciting her spiel about YouTube as she says, “If you must know, Sheriff, I’m a YouTuber and I’m vlogging–” 

“–What’s vlogging?” asks Sheriff, once again, interrupting Norma. 

Norma’s eyebrows furrow at the Sheriff’s abruptness. “I’m filming. It’s like... It’s like a blog, but on video, so it’s vlogging.” 

The Sheriff frowns, exclaiming, “Don’t film me.” 

She pauses, pausing the camera, but not before capturing a minor glimpse of the Sheriff in his uniform. “The camera’s off, Sheriff–” 

“–You have any rooms, Norma?” 

Norma’s confused now – she recalls Christine Heldens pointing to the Sheriff’s house as Christine showed her around town and she also recalls her heart pounding at the sight of the Sheriff raking his leaves shirtless. 

He sighs, tired of discussing it after he reported the case of arson to the White Pine Bay Fire Department and then the local Police Department. “Jesus Christ, Norma, my house burnt down. I thought that gossip mill in town would’ve notified you by now. I heard your friend Christine is the spokesperson.” 

Norma fetches the key to Room 7 off the wall, tossing it into the man’s hand as she bids him good night, and just when she thinks she has the last word, he exclaims, “And the name’s Alex, Norma!” 

• • • 

Alex sits there at the bar, reminiscing with the crew after their day of busting criminals – and attempting to bust the marijuana business in White Pine Bay. The guys and him laugh at Regina as she stumbles onto the floor, feet slipping on the floor as she steadies herself by grasping onto Alex’s arm, and then waddles off toward the bathroom. 

An arm wounds itself around Alex’s neck as Rebecca leans on his shoulder, her red lipstick in his peripheral vision as she whispers, “Alex, wow, women are so hung up on you,” into his ear. 

Alex shoves Rebecca toward the door just as Norma walks into the bar, him muttering, “Rebecca, I’m done.” 

Rebecca opens her mouth to say more to Alex, but her flirtation with her now former fling is interrupted by the return of Regina. The woman’s still as giggly as before, but the blush on her cheeks has lightened. 

“So, it’s been a week since your house burnt down, where are you living, Sheriff Romero?” asks Regina. 

And now the rest of the town knows that Sheriff Romero’s house is a pile of ashes off near the outskirts of White Pine Bay. 

Just behind Regina, though, Alex notices Norma standing there, taking sips of a cocktail as she sits by herself with only her camera. He beckons Norma towards them, laughing as she mouths, “Who, me,” to him and then slowly walks toward them after Alex nods, standing to his right. 

“I’m residing at the Bates Motel,” says Alex, “it’s nice.” 

The compliment is enough for Norma to introduce herself to the group, telling them all about her career as a YouTuber and now also a motel owner. He watches as she films the others, them all laughing as they drunkenly make their appearance on Norma’s YouTube channel. 

Alex stares at his drink, frowning at the hesitancy in Norma’s voice when she talks about her past – it's abnormal in a woman so confident about everything else. His thoughts are interrupted by Regina’s stuttering, prompting him to laugh with the others as she tries to muster up the words. 

It’s then, though, as Alex continues to stare at his drink that Norma captures footage of him laughing, a smile on his face for the first time since she’s met the Sheriff. 

• • • 

The camera’s off now that the battery died, but Norma’s still sitting with Alex, her pointing the camera in his direction as she mocks him for insisting on being off camera. In Norma’s drunken state, she falls off the barstool, her hands grasping onto Alex as she stumbles. 

Alex sighs – now that he’s sober, he’s tired of Regina’s antics and now, Norma’s. He extends a hand toward Norma as he says, “C’mon, I’ll drive you to your home, Norma.” 

Norma looks at Alex as she pushes him out of her way. She frowns, exclaiming, “I drove here myself, I can drive myself back,” in Alex’s ear. 

He flinches, the hangover creeping up on him as Norma’s screeching triggers a headache, and Alex jerks his hand away, crossing his arms as he hovers over Norma, still balancing her weight on him and the barstool. 

“Yeah, that was when you were sober and had a blood alcohol content lower than the legal limit,” says Alex. 

Norma laughs, whispering, “You’re the daddy of White Pine Bay,” but her jokes are interrupted as she slips on the wine that Regina spilled on the bar’s floor earlier in the evening. Alex catches the woman in his arms, brushing her blonde curls out of her face, and he pulls the woman close to his chest as he leads her out of the bar. 

Alex snaps as he opens the passenger door, insisting, “Norma, get in the car.” 

“But my car – they'll tow it,” slurs Norma as she points at the car. 

Alex looks at the pale green Mercedes Benz, then sighs, saying, “I’m friends with the owners, I’ll tell them that I’ll pick it up tomorrow, okay?” 

“You promise?” asks Norma. 

“I promise,” says Alex as he leans over to buckle her into the passenger seat of his SUV. Norma fights him, shoving him away, only to shove her pinky finger in his face, and he stares at her with furrowed brows. “What are you doing, Norma?” 

“It’s a pinky promise,” exclaims Norma, “Alex, do you pinky promise?” 

Alex locks his pinky finger with Norma’s and says, “I pinky promise, now, can we head to the motel,” but Norma’s already asleep, her head resting on the passenger door frame. 

• • • 

Alex parks the SUV by a gas pump at Abraham’s Gas for Less and he nudges the blonde-haired woman awake as he exits the car to pump his gas. Her blue eyes flutter open, then closed as she swats at Alex, muttering about how she’s tired. 

“I’m tired too, Norma,” grumbles Alex, rubbing his hands as the chilly autumn winds blow through the town. 

Norma says, “I need my beauty sleep.” 

He laughs, jumping into the car and slamming the door shut, and mutters to himself, “You’re already beautiful, Norma.” 

Norma smiles to herself and as they talk all the way to the motel, Norma’s smile remains glued to her face; her cheek’s sore from Alex making her laugh as he tells her stories about his childhood in White Pine Bay. 

• • • 

Alex parks the SUV in the parking lot and stares off into the distance at Norma’s house, it daunting in the dark of the night. The house’s grey undertones blend in with the night sky, the moon casting light upon the entrance to Norma’s house. 

“We’re home,” says Alex, taking his keys out of the ignition. 

Norma smirks while she unbuckles herself. “We are home?” 

Alex corrects himself. “You’re home. I’m at the motel.” 

He watches as Norma stumbles out of the SUV, grasping onto the passenger side door as her high heels get caught in the gravel. Alex unbuckles himself, skidding on the gravel and kicking rocks into his shoes as he runs to catch Norma before she falls. 

“You caught me,” says Norma, staring into Alex’s brown eyes; her eyes twinkle under the moonlight, blue as the water alongside the coast. 

Alex sighs, linking his arm with Norma’s as he says, “I’ll walk you up to your house – I don’t need you falling up these stairs on my watch.” 

They walk up the stairway to Norma’s house together, Norma leaning onto him as she stumbles up the stairway. She leans forward, pointing her finger in Alex’s face as she comments on his appearance. Her hand tremble, finger jabbing his cheekbones and just nearly missing his eye as she says, “Your eyelashes are so long, Alex, what mascara do you wear?” 

He laughs. “I wasted my best jokes on a woman in a drunken stupor.” 

“I’m not that drunk,” says Norma, leaning against her doorway to hold herself upright. She leans forward, her lips lingering near Alex’s, and she frowns as he opens the door, prompting her to fall backwards. 

“You’re drunk, Norma, go to bed,” says Alex, albeit sulking as he walks to Room 7 by his lonesome self. 

• • • 

Regina is startled by the Sheriff’s voice in the early hours of the morning, her hungover from last night’s events and her head pounding from drinking the bar’s supply of wine. She flinches, the cup of coffee beside her wobbling as Regina adjusts herself to look the Sheriff in the eyes. 

“Huh?” asks Regina. 

“Search Norma Bates,” says the Sheriff. 

“You mean the owner of the Bates Motel?” 

The Sheriff sighs. “No, I mean the owner of the King’s Motel, yes the Bates Motel!” 

He turns on the computer in his office, searching the woman’s name on YouTube as Regina conducts a search on Norma. He clicks on her channel, recognizing the woman in her profile picture, and clicks on her newest video entitled “New Friends in New Places.” 

The video chronicles the events of last night – she captures the White Pine Bay Sheriff Department as themselves, laughing at jokes that are only hilarious in a drunken stupor, and it reminds him of the moments that blurred together. He listens as Norma introduces her subscribers to Alex’s colleagues and Alex’s eyes linger on Norma as she faces the camera toward herself; her blue eyes glistening in the bar’s lighting. 

Alex watches as she turns the camera around, it facing him as he stares into a glass of water. He listens to Regina’s joke, him now stifling a laugh at Regina in a drunken stupor, and the camera focuses in on him, his face crinkling as he laughs at Regina. Norma’s camera lingers on him – longer than she did on the others – and then, the camera turns toward Norma looking off to her left, her eyes staring into his brown eyes. 

His frustration with Norma is briefly interrupted when Regina barges into his office, carrying a file on none other than Norma Bates herself. She skims through the file, swatting strands of black hair out of her face as she locates her notes – the file looks as though it traces Norma’s life from birth to now, that’s how detailed it is. 

“You know about Keith Summers,” comments Regina. 

Alex grimaces at the thought of his now dead, former childhood friend; he had arrived at the Bates Motel when Keith died, Norma having had attacked him in self-defense after the man raped her. 

“...And Zack Shelby.” 

That night, the Bates Motel was a morgue – first Keith, then Zack; the man had attacked Norma after she discovered his role in the sex slave business and then, just as the former deputy succumbed to his death, Alex narrated the new version of events to Norma, saying that he killed Zack after investigating him and the sex slave business. 

“Looks like a nightmare of a past,” says Regina, “there’s, like, three charges of abuse against three different men, a sexual assault charge against a man, two charges of assault against two men, and...” 

“Stop,” interjects Alex, “Regina, just...stop. Here, look at this.” 

Regina smiles, jumping giddily as she looks at the video on Norma’s YouTube channel. “Oh, she posted the video of last night... No wonder I have a hangover.” 

“Yeah, but look, she filmed me,” says Alex. 

She scowls. “What’s wrong with that? Norma was vlogging, we were all in the video last night.” 

“I told her not to,” says Alex, “besides, Regina, read the comments – what in the name of God is ‘shipping?’” 

• • • 

normathemother: norma looks like she has her eyes on the sheriff... maybe he’s her boyfriend, either way i ship it 

calhoun2bates [to normathemother]: doubt it 

normathemother [to calhoun2bates]: maybe he’s camera shy 

normabatesfan421974: i ship it, normero is my otp 

• • • 

“So they want us to date?” 

Regina smiles. “Well, uh, yeah...” 

Alex scrolls, searching for a subscriber’s comment amongst the hundreds of comments on Norma’s latest video. He points at his computer screen, squinting at the blue lit screen, and he says, “What’s an OTP?” 

“One true pairing,” says Regina, “it means that you and Norma are their favorite pairing... Since when are you two dating?” 

He frowns, slamming his fist on his desk and wincing when the hot coffee spills on his hand. Alex grimaces, screaming in a loud voice, “We aren’t dating!” 

“Well, the Internet thinks otherwise.” 

“What’s that saying?” asks Alex, then says, “not everything you read on the Internet is right, Regina.” 

• • • 

Norma carries the basket of laundry down the stairs – Alex must’ve piled his clothes on the floor for the entire week – and she heaves as the basket weighs her down. As Norma nears the motel, she reaches in the pocket of her white cardigan, fishing for her spare key to Alex’s room. The blonde-haired woman knocks on the door to Room 7, putting her ear against the door when he doesn’t open the door, and then unlocks the door, suspecting that Alex is off getting drunk in White Pine Bay with his deputies since all of his clothing reeks of alcohol. 

Norma, though, is greeted by Alex walking out of the bathroom, having had just showered. There’s not much left up to the imagination, not when Alex is clad in only a towel, and his muscles look stronger now that he’s out of his uniform. Norma thinks of when Alex led her up to the house, the feeling of safety that she felt as he held onto her, and... 

Her thoughts are then interrupted as Alex reacts to her barging into his motel room. 

“What are you doing in my room, Norma?” asks Alex, shaking water out of his hair. He looks at the basket in Norma’s hand, squinting as he recognizes his uniform in the heap of clothing. “Are those my clothes?” 

“I, um... Yeah, I did some of your laundry,” says Norma, “it was in a pile on the floor, should I have just left it there?” 

Alex slams the washcloth in his hand on the bed, exclaiming, “Isn’t that...what most motel owners do?” 

“I know you,” says Norma, “we’re...friends.” 

Alex’s brown eyes flicker down, staring at the floor as Norma implies that they’re just friends. “You’re not my friend. You’re the motel owner.” 

She hesitates as she takes a step back, thinking he’s referring to their almost kiss on her doorstep. Norma looks into his eyes, his disheartened look reflecting in those brown eyes, and she says, “I thought...” 

He throws a plaid flannel shirt over his head, buttoning the shirt so he can look at something besides Norma’s eyes full of distrust, the betrayal drowning her like a tsunami wave. “You filmed me, Norma, and I asked that I remain off camera.” 

Their conversation is interrupted by Alex turning the television on, the Giants game on, and the announcer repeats the scores as Norma’s lost in her thoughts about her latest video. 

Alex stands then, snapping Norma out of her trace. He gives Norma a shove, pushing her out of his motel room as his clothes fall out of Norma’s laundry basket. Norma looks at him with her puppy dog eyes as he exclaims, “Get out!” 

Outside of his door stands Norma, her fists banging on his door as she exclaims, “I... I’m sorry, Alex, let me make it up to you,” but all she can hear is Alex increasing the volume on the sports channel so he can hear the Giants game over Norma’s screeching voice. 

• • • 

Norma pauses in front of the front desk, looking at Regina as she calmly says, “Is Alex here, can I talk to him?” 

“Let me check,” says Regina, getting up to peek her head in Alex’s office. The woman walks back toward the desk, shyly smiling as she says, “Norma, it looks like Alex is on a call... I can give you his cell number if you need to contact him now.” 

“Thanks, Regina.” 

• • • 

Unknown, 11:35 AM: Let me make it up to you. 

Alex wants to type “who is this” as a reply, but he knows that it’s Norma – the woman’s been calling his office, leaving messages to express her guilt, and even left homecooked meals in front of his door as an apology, but he’s ignored her since that day. The man pauses, contemplating his reply as he waits for his deputies in the car. 

Alex Romero, 11:39 AM: Who gave you my number? 

Unknown, 11:40 AM: Regina. 

He should have known that it was Regina – the woman’s been transferring all of Norma’s calls, yet remains oblivious to Alex ignoring Norma. 

The guys approach the SUV, climbing into the vehicle as Alex types a quick reply to Norma, only to shove his phone in his pockets. 

Alex Romero, 11:59 AM: I’ll think about it. 

• • • 

Alex and the others are greeted by the sound of Norma’s voice echoing in the lobby of the Sheriff Department, her in Regina’s face as she hollers Alex’s name. Norma turns around at the sound of the bell ringing, signaling Alex’s arrival, and the woman’s blonde hair is contrasted by her face, it red with fury. 

“We need to talk,” says Norma as she looks at Alex over the shoulder of the others, gesturing wildly between herself and Alex. She watches as they scramble out of her way, racing to their desks so as not to meet Norma’s wrath. “You wanna act like a third grade girl right now and not respond to my texts, Alex?” 

Alex scowls, checking his phone – the text is labeled as unsent in his phone, the poor cell service having had interrupted his conversation with Norma. “I tried, see? There’s barely any cell service on the outskirts of town, Norma.” 

“Whatever,” says Norma, shoving a turkey pot pie into his hands as she says, “I made this for you as an apology. You know, for filming you.” 

Alex stifles a laugh at the woman’s persistence, but he gives in to Norma’s request and opts to forgive the blue-eyed woman. “Okay, fine... Why don’t we go out to dinner? You know, as an olive branch, that way I can make up for accidentally ignoring you.” 

“6 PM,” says Norma, “I’ll be waiting at my house, pick me up when you’re done here. And, um... Tell your colleagues that I apologize. Especially Regina.” 

• • • 

Alex Romero, 5:47 PM: I’m here. 

Norma Bates, 5:49 PM: Be down soon. 

• • • 

The two of them sit there, sipping the water that their waitress brought to take their order, and Alex glimpses at the menu, just as Norma says, “I am sorry, Alex... I’m just, I’m not used to people not wanting to be in my videos. Usually people want their five seconds of fame.” 

“Yeah, well, I’m the Sheriff,” says Alex, “I gotta protect that reputation.” 

Norma hides the smile on her face as she peers over the menu. “Okay...” 

Just as the waitress approaches their table, though, their conversation – and orders – are interrupted by a young girl, asking, “Are you Norma Bates?” 

It’s the first time since Norma’s moved to White Pine Bay that a fan has recognized her – the tour of her property had garnered attention, though, and fans in Oregon were anxious to meet a YouTuber now that she was local to them. Now, she’s caught off-guard as she says, “I, um... Yes.” 

“I’m planning on majoring in business, maybe at a college in Seattle after I take some community college courses in town,” says the young girl, “Norma, it’s really inspiring to see you transition from housewife to a small business owner! I, um... I don’t want to intrude, but can I get a photo with you?” 

Norma nods. “Sure, what’s your name?” 

The young girl introduces herself then, saying, “Emma,” and glances at Alex as she whispers, “I... You’re the Sheriff of White Pine Bay, right? I saw you in Norma’s video... Will you take our photo?” 

He pauses, then takes the cell phone from Emma, it clad in stickers featuring Norma’s face and the woman’s catchphrases. Alex looks at the camera, watching as Emma squeezes into the booth beside Norma, and captures photos of them together. 

“I’ll tag you in the photo on Twitter,” exclaims Emma, then leans in toward Norma to whisper in Norma’s ear, “Norma, is Alex your boyfriend?” 

Norma smiles, mumbling, “No, Emma, but he’s handsome, isn’t he?” 

Emma wanders off then, joining her family at their table, and Alex gapes, staring at the woman in front of him in awe. “You just do that for your fans?” 

“Well, yeah,” says Norma, “I’d be nobody without them. Just as much as I helped them, they helped me through some traumatic aspects of my past.” 

Alex frowns, recalling Regina telling him the details in Norma’s file, it now feeling like an invasion of Norma’s privacy. His frown is replaced by a smile, though, as Norma prods at him, teasing for him for being camera shy. 

• • • 

@EmmaDecody: I met Norma Bates at a local diner today! #Normanatics 

@NormaBates: It was so nice meeting you, @EmmaDecody. 

@NormanaticsNo1: Is she dating the Sheriff? #NormeroIsReal 

@EmmaDecody: I don’t think so, but maybe soon! #Normero 

• • • 

Their relationship is then shown in mini segments – which her subscribers are now referring to as Normero Moments – as it progresses. 

The first video is filmed the night of Norma’s dinner with Alex. The introduction is followed by Norma’s interaction with Emma, the young girl full of hope for the future and beaming after meeting Norma. Then, though, the camera focuses on Norma’s face, her glowing in contrast to her house’s grey undertones. 

“So, yeah, I met Emma at a restaurant tonight... It was so nice to meet you, Emma, and I hope you achieve all your goals,” says Norma, “right now I’m getting ready to visit Alex in his motel room... We went out tonight, but I spilled some sauce on my blouse, so I’m just freshening up before we watch his favorite old movie. He’s camera shy, but... Maybe I can sneak some footage of him!” 

In the next video, they’re discussing their reactions to the movie and more of their favorite classics. The camera focuses on Norma, but it wobbles, blurring Norma’s face as Alex swats the camera out of the way as she tries to film him. 

“Can’t we talk without the camera?” asks Alex. 

“C’mon,” says Norma, “Alex, you look so handsome, let the viewers take a look at that handsome face of yours.” 

Alex turns away then, blushing, but not fast enough as Norma catches a clip of him blushing on camera. 

The third video is filmed after Alex arrives at the motel after being on duty; Norma had just exited the office, only to see Alex exiting his car, his hand gushing with blood. After fighting with him to bandage it, Norma turns on the camera, laughing as Alex winces at her disinfecting the wound. 

“Go on, Alex,” says Norma, “tell my viewers what you did.” 

Alex rolls his eyes. “No, Norma.” 

“C’mon, sometimes it’s good to whale on someone,” says Norma, “or someone and hundreds of subscribers.” 

He smiles, watching as Norma wraps some gauze around his hand. “Fine... It was in self-defense, I was making an arrest and the guy attacked me, so, I fought back until my deputies got ahold of him.” 

“You really are the daddy of White Pine Bay,” jokes Norma, then says, “and what were you busting the guy for?” 

“You ever heard of being humble, Norma?” asks Alex, stifling a laugh at Norma’s prior comment. He sighs, mumbling, “I busted him for his involvement in the marijuana business – it's a feat, considering the last big arrest was the sex slave business and that was awhile ago, but we’ve been onto these folks for awhile now. It’s about time we caught ‘em... Now can you turn off the camera and bandage me up a little quicker? That rubbing alcohol fucking burns, Norma!” 

• • • 

calhoun2bates: i 100% ship normero now 

normathemother: ah look at how he looks at her 

normanaticno1: i love seeing their relationship progress, it’s like we are watching them fall in love w/ each other 

businesswomanemma: ah!!! both people in my otp are on my screen at the same time for once! i love these two 

• • • 

Norma stands in front of Alex’s door, pleading with Alex to film a video with her; she looks at him with puppy dog eyes, pouting at him as she offers him a piece of her homemade pie. 

“Please,” says Norma. 

He sighs, saying, “I’m not filming a video with you,” as he moves to close the door. Norma squeezes through the doorway, Alex’s motel room now being encompassed by the smell of Norma’s cherry pie. 

“It would just be a Q&A,” says Norma, “Alex, you’ll just be on camera for a minute – my subscribers are begging for you to be in my monthly Q&A. They just want to know if we’re dating or not.” 

Alex looks at the floor then, staring at the stains on the carpet – he pinpoints his stain after he spilled some of Norma’s turkey pot pie on the floor and theorizes the origins of the other stains. 

Norma swats at him, waving a fork at Alex. “C’mon, or I’m throwing this pie in the trash.” 

“Fine,” says Alex, “I’ll be in the video, the Q&A or whatever, but only ‘cause of the pie.” 

She smiles then, basking in her win as she sets the camera on the television stand. Norma pauses then as Alex grasps onto her arm, pulling her towards him on the bed as he says, “No, pie first, then we record.” 

“Fine.” 

“And I’m only in the video to answer that question.” 

• • • 

Alex sits there in the office, eating a slice of Norma’s pie as Norma introduces herself to her subscribers; the woman’s a natural in front of the camera, having had been doing it for years now. She even laughs when she fumbles, commenting on how she’ll put that in the blooper reel for the end of the year. 

Then, though, Norma cues him to sit beside her as she says, “I thought Alex should be here to answer this question with me... A subscriber asked, are you and the Sheriff dating? And the answer is...” 

Alex’s mouth is full as Norma says, “What’s the answer, Alex?” 

The cherry filling oozes down his chin as he exclaims, “I, um, no,” but as he looks in her ocean blue eyes, it also feels like he’s committing perjury in the courtroom when he denies it. 

“Sorry to all those Normero shippers, but no, we aren’t dating,” says Norma, “and Alex, I’m keeping that clip in of you getting pie all over yourself. You’re also cleaning this mess, Mister Romero.” 

His face is flush in embarrassment, cheeks as red as the cherries in Norma’s pie. Alex’s mouth gapes as she jabs at him, then closes as Norma exclaims, “Close your mouth, you’ll catch flies.” 

• • • 

mintmercedes: he’s 100% lying, look at how caught off guard he looks... and he’s blushing 

calhoun2bates: there’s no way they aren’t dating 

calhoun2bates: i don’t believe it 

normeroisreal: look at the way he looks at her 

receptionist101: his eyelashes are so long 

businesswomanemma: imma bet that by next month they’ll be dating 

• • • 

Alex’s lunch break is interrupted by the shrill of Regina’s voice as she laughs, gesturing at her computer to the others. On the computer screen is Norma’s latest video – the Q&A – and Regina laughs as he’s caught off guard, prompting the cherry pie filling to gush down his chin as Alex stumbles on his words. He’s seen the GIFs of the moment, Norma having had sent them to him, warning him of the Normero shippers, but now, Alex is anxious. 

“Oh my God,” says Regina. The woman’s laughing at Alex both on and off camera like a hyena. She points at the comments on Norma’s video, wiping her tears with the other hand as she cry screams, “They don’t believe you, Alex!” 

His colleagues’ comments – and the subscribers’ comments – all race through his mind as Alex drives to the motel, thinking of how he’ll talk to Norma about it. 

• • • 

At the sight of Norma entering her car, Alex slams on his brakes as he exclaims, “Norma,” at the top of his lungs. The woman clutches her hand to her chest, startled by the sound of Alex’s voice as it echoes around her. 

Norma frowns. “Alex, what in the world...” 

“They don’t believe us,” says Alex. 

Norma climbs out of the car, opening her umbrella as she stands on the damp gravel, the dirt below it now becoming muddy. Her vision’s blurred by the rain as it showers down and she squints, eyebrows furrowing as Alex rambles about the video. 

She forgets that she’s been a YouTuber for years now – Alex is new to YouTube, unaware that the subscribers will see what they perceive to be true. Norma’s dealt with worse than subscribers, so, it’s miniscule to her. 

“Duh, Alex,” says Norma, “they weren’t going to believe us, I knew that. Why are you so uptight about it? You’re acting like you’ve got your panties are in a bunch.” 

Alex scowls, kicking the gravel underneath his feet as he mumbles, “They’re, um... They’re commenting on my eyelashes, they’re describing them as long.” 

Norma replies drily, “Yeah, well, they’re long.” 

“I was bullied for ‘em in school. Well, for that and being Cuban,” says Alex. 

Her blonde curly locks unravel as the rain dampens them, the storm undoing it all now that Norma’s blow-dried her hair. She twirls a strand of hair in her finger, saying, “Alex, I think your long eyelashes are handsome... That make you feel better, Sheriff?” 

“I...” 

Norma glimpses at the watch on her wrist, the face of the clock soaked in water as she says, “Alex, please, I have to go somewhere.” 

Alex pauses to think – he's lived in the motel to know Norma’s routine; she reserves Sunday for grocery shopping, then Monday’s for the motel if there are any repairs at the start of the week. Other than that, Alex’s only seen Norma at the motel or in her house – when she’s been out, Norma’s been right beside him. Today’s Friday, so, Alex is confused as to when she switched her routine. 

“Where are you going?” asks Alex. 

Norma snaps, “To see Caleb, okay, Alex? Do I need to ask your permission,” and then she climbs in her car, speeding off in the other direction as Alex is left in the dust. In her rearview mirror, Alex stands there, his face gradually turns as green as the grass on Norma’s property, him green with envy at the thought of Norma with a man other than himself. 

“We aren’t dating,” Alex tells himself, “I don’t have feelings for Norma.” 

It’s déjà vu – the feeling of committing perjury in the courtroom returns, just as he felt when he answered Norma’s subscribers’ questions about them dating. 

He too then speeds off after climbing into his car, heading to the bar in White Pine Bay. 

• • • 

The owner slides a shot of rum toward Alex, knowing Alex’s order after all these years – Brendan and he had been raised in White Pine Bay since birth and even drank together when they were underage. He jokes around with Brendan, reminiscing about their past, and then, Alex swallows the bitter taste at the mention of Norma. The reminder is as bitter as the rum he’s drinking. 

The conversation continues and Alex revolves it all around Norma, her at the center of his attention, though he is green with envy at the thought of her with a man other than himself. 

Brendan pulls the shot glass toward him as Alex stares into the distance, snapping his fingers in the man’s face as he says, “Alex, man, you’re wasted.” 

Just as Brendan cuts Alex off, the Sheriff squints at him, slurring his words as he asks, “Where’s that damn old payphone, Brendan?” 

Brendan rolls his eyes, recalling his memories of using the payphone to prank White Pine Bay residents in high school with Alex. He points, turning the other man in the direction of the doorway. Brendan sighs, saying, “Outside, just like it was when we were kids,” and watches as Alex stumbles toward the doors, fumbling as he exits the bar. 

• • • 

Alex stands there for fifteen minutes, placing coins in the slot, but dropping them onto the ground. Brendan then approaches him, grabbing Alex’s coins off the floor and putting them into the slot as he says, “Don’t do anything you’ll regret in the morning,” as he wanders back into the bar. 

The ringtone echoes in Alex’s ears and then, on the last ring, he hears Norma’s voice on the other line, the woman just now awakening from her slumber. Norma yawns, groggily muttering, “It’s Norma... Erm, who is this,” as she holds the phone close to her mouth. 

Alex’s body is consumed by liquid courage as he says, “It’s me, Alex... Norma, I, um, I love you. Yeah. I’m in love with you. I know you’re with another man, but yeah, I love you a lot.” 

“Alex... Caleb is my brother,” says Norma, then exclaims, “Alex, where are you?” 

He swallows as Norma ignores his confession, her voice infiltrated by anxiety as she asks for Alex’s location. As he holds onto the phone, Alex kicks the dirt on the ground with his shoes, them turning as brown as his uniform. Norma then interrupts his thoughts as she exclaims, “Alex,” at the top of her lungs. 

“I’m at Brendan’s bar,” whispers Alex, “White Horse Bar on the outskirts of town.” 

His fantasy of Norma also being in love with him is disrupted as Norma says, “I’ll be there to drive you to the motel soon, Alex... I can’t have you getting a DUI – that'd be a scandal for the daddy of White Pine Bay. Can’t have you dying either.” He listens to the muffled sound of her voice, the woman frantically throwing her hangers on the floor as she dresses herself to drive Alex to the motel. Alex sits there then, wallowing in his sorrows as he awaits Norma’s arrival. 

• • • 

It’s déjà vu, but with the roles switched as Norma drives Alex, now wasted, to the motel. Elvis Presley’s “Heartbreak Hotel” echoes in Alex’s ears, even after Norma mutes the radio once they arrive at the motel. Now, the Bates Motel is the Heartbreak Hotel mentioned in Elvis Presley’s song; Alex is heartbroken, the alcohol in his system only worsening his heartache. 

In Norma’s eyes, though, the pain is visible – it crashes into her like the waves off the coast of White Pine Bay during a storm. Tears gather in the woman’s blue eyes as Alex jerks his arm away from her touch. She frowns, grasping onto the man as he squirms in the passenger seat of her car. 

She snaps, blue eyes as fierce as the sky during a storm. As Norma exits the car, she mutters, “Alex, c’mon,” under her breath, her voice filled with resentment toward Alex. Norma opens the door then, rolling her eyes as she pulls Alex out of her car. She walks toward Room 7, her fingers fiddling with the keys on the keyring as she drags Alex toward his motel room. 

A pile of gravel lands on Alex’s doorstep as he stands there, having had kicked up all the gravel while Norma dragged him to the motel room. She unlocks the door, choking on a sob as she ushers Alex into the room. 

Alex’s left arm holds him up as he leans on the doorway, gazing down at Norma as she looks at the gravel piled at Alex’s feet. His face hovers near Norma’s, lips nearing Norma’s as he wobbles on his two feet, and Norma shudders at the memories of the other men in her life. 

She’s reminded of how her father, brother, and her former lovers would tell her that they loved her when they were in drunk, only to hurt her when they were sober. Memories of Sam being sweet are etched in Norma’s mind, only to be tarnished by his bitter ways as he began to abuse her after they married – and it only worsened after Norman was born. Her hands tremble as she unconsciously shoves Alex into the room, him stumbling onto the bed as he falls. 

“You’re drunk,” says Norma. 

Alex lies there, sprawled across the bed as he cocks his head to the side, just to look Norma in the eyes. He smiles, mumbling, “And you’re beautiful, Norma.” 

Norma pulls the covers over his tan body, glancing at the door as she says, “You’ll regret saying that in the morning.” 

“Probably not,” says Alex. His hand grasps onto Norma’s, fingers tracing her palm lines as he begs for her to lie there with him in bed. His chin rests on her shoulder, pulling Norma close to him as he says, “Stay.” 

She laughs at the ludicrous idea, saying, “Alex, I have to sleep.” 

“So sleep here,” says Alex, gesturing to the bed as she stands upright. His hand grasps onto her wrist, fingers lacing around hers as he holds Norma’s hand, and he selfishly whispers, “Norma, just for tonight.” 

Abiding by Alex’s request, Norma lies on the bed beside Alex, flinching as his arms wrap around her; her heart aches as she relishes in his love, even if it’s temporary, and she dreads how he’ll react in the morning. She falls asleep in his arms, dreaming of a timeline in which she marries Alex and he loves Dylan and Norman as much as he loves her in his drunken state. 

• • • 

Norma’s nightmare jolts her awake; it was a dream about her and Alex that was then tarnished by Alex’s angrily approaching her, him then embodying her deceased husband Sam. She lies there, paralyzed in fear, and flinches as she feels Alex tighten his grasp on her. Norma rolls out of bed, squirming out of Alex’s grasp, and she looks at him, admiring his handsome features as he lies there, sound asleep. 

She runs out of the room as she glimpses at the alarm clock on Alex’s bedside table, the time reading as 6 AM. The door creaks as Norma opens it, sunlight creeping into the room as she exits, and just as she shuts the door, Alex awakens, sans Norma in his arms. 

It’s a reminder that he is nothing to Norma, that she has other men in her life. 

• • • 

Regina is greeted by a man more miserable than the criminals in White Pine Bay – for the entire week, Alex has been bitter, even with a cup of coffee. He keeps to himself, silently sulking as he wanders around the Sheriff Department, though his ears perk up when he hears the sound of Norma’s voice. 

“Regina,” says Norma, her finger wagging in the woman’s face as she exclaims, “I know Alex is in the building – it’s on his calendar that he’s on duty,” and points at the calendar she stole from Alex’s motel room. 

Alex scowls, exiting his office to see Norma, her face as red as the cherries in the pie she served him. He snaps, saying, “You know, I could arrest you for burglary.” 

Norma runs toward Alex then, jabbing her finger in his face then, followed by the camera as she exclaims, “You!” 

“Me what?” asks Alex, flabbergasted by Norma’s antics. 

Her teeth grind together, eyes narrowing at Alex as she exclaims, “You are all my subscribers comment about now – it's all about where’s Alex and then sprinkled with the rare comment about my mental health since I seem saddened by your disappearance, according to them!” 

Regina flinches in her seat as Norma screams at Alex, her voice echoing from the interior of Alex’s office; she loudly sips on her iced coffee as she listens to the two bicker. She recalls Norma’s recent uploads, the woman’s smile having been replaced by a frown, and she feels guilty, thinking about her comments about Norma being sad about Alex. 

“I’m here to set the record straight,” says Norma, bitterly shoving the camera in Alex’s face as he swats at it. “Do you even remember what you said to me?” 

Alex then gapes, his mouth wide open as Norma says, “You confessed that you loved me, you know that? That’s a pretty big one, huh, Alex? And when I was ready to tell you that I loved you too, you ignored all my calls!” 

His brown eyes widen as he processes Norma’s words, him then saying, “You love me?” 

Norma nods, flinching as he steps forward – Alex approaches her, arms engulfing Norma’s waist as he pulls her close to him. He leans forward, lips hovering above hers as he whispers, “Don’t play with me, Norma...” 

It’s then that she interrupts Alex with a kiss. 

• • • 

The camera faces Alex as Norma exclaims, “It’s house tour time! Well... You’ve all seen my house, but now it’s ours,” and then leans into the frame, kissing Alex on the cheek as he blushes. 

Alex stumbles over the boxes, dropping a pile of movies on the floor as he leans forward to kiss Norma hard on the lips, and mumbles, “You’re mine,” against her lips. 

“Mhm.” Norma smiles, rubbing the lipstick off his lips with her finger, as she says, “Yours.” 

The camera then turns toward Norma by herself, smiling as she says, “Alex’s been living in the motel since his house burnt down, but he sold the property now, so he’s officially living here now! Took him long enough–” 

She’s interrupted by Alex’s lips on hers, their lips parting as they hold onto each other, hands touching each other. His hand slips under her blouse, grasping at Norma’s pale skin as she gasps at his touch, yearning for him. 

“It’s like I’m watching a movie but it’s not a movie,” Norma says breathlessly, then continues as she notices the confused look on Alex’s face. “You’re here, kissing me, and it’s just... It feels like a movie.” 

Alex leans forward then, stomping on empty boxes as he kisses her, only to say, “It’s not a movie, don’t screw it up.” 

“I just want you to know that I love you,” says Norma, heart racing as she basks in Alex’s love. 

He smirks. “Love you too, but you should edit out the part where I’m feeling you up under your shirt.” 

She laughs, turning off the camera as he carries her upstairs. 

• • • 

calhoun2bates: this is now my top priority for normero moments to gif 

normanaticno1: i love them 

businesswomanemma: he’s moving in ah!!! 

normathemother: i heckin love these two 

mintmercedes: i might yeet myself to oregon that's how cute these two are 

normeroisreal: adopt me normero 

receptionist101: god i love them 

bexhammy: this ship should sink 

normathemother [to bexhammy]: get your hate off norma’s page 

normathemother [to bexhammy]: or should I say normero’s 

mintmercedes [to bexhammy]: the exit’s that way, bitch 

receptionist101 [to bexhammy]: you wish alex was after you as much as the DEA is after you 

businesswomanemma [to bexhammy and receptionist101]: regina you are an icon

**Author's Note:**

> hey hi hello i finished bates motel and i love normero so here's the norma!youtuber au that no one asked for  
> also lmk your wishlist for normero fics (or literally any pairing, maybe we have similar ships and i can write for that pairing too)


End file.
